Słońce: Edward Księga 1
by wildeye
Summary: Po telefonie do Swanów Edward postanawia popełnić samobójstwo. Telefoniczna rozmowa z Evą zdającą się być przyjaciółką rodziny sprawia, że postanawia udać się na pogrzeb Belli. Czy Edward zmieni zdanie po odwiedzeniu Forks? Kim jest tajemnicza Eva i skąd wzięła się w domu jego rodziny?


Telefon

Komórka w mojej dłoni rozsypała się na drobne pył. W mojej głowie ciągle odbijało się jedno słowo – MARTWA. Bella nie żyje, powietrze nie opuszcza jej pięknych, delikatnych warg. Tak bardzo chciałem uniknąć, by stała się jedną z potępionych, tak bardzo chciałem ją chronić tym czasem ona … Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że czeka mnie raj, ale ona miała szanse … Miała, bo już jej nie ma. Pamiętam ostatni raz, gdy bałem się, że nie zdążę jej ocalić, to właśnie wtedy wymyśliłem co mogę robić dalej. Życie bez niej było czystą torturą, ale jej szczęście i bezpieczeństwo było tym co trzymało mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Wiedziałem co muszę zrobić. Egzystowanie w świecie, w którym jej nie ma straciło teraz jakikolwiek sens, wiedziałem, że rodzina nie pomoże mi w tych planach, więc pozostawało tylko jedno wyjście – Volturi. Aro odczyta moje myśli, jest cień nadziei, że przystanie na moją prośbę, jeśli nie –mam plan B. Gdyby nie zechciał mi pomóc ujawnię się ludziom na placu przed zamkiem Volturich. Muszę zarezerwować tylko bilet do Włoch jak najszybciej, Alicja zaraz dowie się o moich planach i rodzina będzie chciała mi przeszkodzić. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi, po drugiej stronie dygotał chłopiec hotelowy, usłyszał hałas i bał się co zastanie, gdy otworzę drzwi. Z jego myśli dowiedziałem się, że ktoś zadzwonił do mnie poprzez recepcję – byłbym pewny, że do Alicja gdyby chłopak nie debatował w swoich myślach o tym, jak rozmówczyni kazała zaznaczyć, że nie jest moją siostrą i jest to sprawa życia lub dwóch żyć. Otworzyłem drzwi i wziąłem od chłopaka przenośny telefon zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem. Jeśli to podstęp Alicji zawsze mogę się rozłączyć – postanowiłem.

\- Halo? – przystawiłem telefon do ucha.

\- Jesteś Edward, prawda? – odpowiedział cichy i wydawałby się zaciekawionych głos. To zdecydowanie nie była Alicja, tego mogłem być pewien.

\- Eeee tak. Z kim mam przyjemność? – zapytałem.

\- Och! Evangelina. Jestem Evangelina. Zapomniałam się przedstawić, wybacz mi Edwardzie to strasznie nie uprzejme z mojej strony. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz? – po częstotliwości oddechu mogę jasno stwierdzić, że rozmawiałem z człowiekiem, nie wampirem. Natomiast cała jej wypowiedź była wyrzucona na jednym oddechu, zacząłem chwilowo wątpić iż nie była stworzeniem mitycznym.

\- Nie gniewam się Pani Evangelino. Nie wiem niestety w jakim celu do mnie Pani dzwoni. Może chciała Pani porozmawiać z innym Edwardem? – nie znałem nikogo o tym imieniu. Cisza, która panowała wokół niej jednak ustała i w tle było słychać krzyki kilku osób, dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom poznałem do kogo należały – do mojej rodziny.

\- Na pewno rozmawiam z prawidłową osobą Edwardzie. Proszę mów do mnie Eva, tylko lekarze używają mojego pełnego imienia. Przepraszam Carlise. – odpowiedziała. Rzucają przeprosiny gdzieś obok do mojego ojca, odsuwając przy tym telefon od ust, by nie krzyknąć w słuchawkę. Nadal jednak słyszałem ją tak samo, mimo iż mówiła ciszej.

\- Możesz powiedzieć mojej rodzinie, że nic nie zdziałają. Wybacz mi, ale muszę już kończyć. Nie mam czasu. – odpowiedziałem chcąc zakończyć rozmowę.

\- Mylisz się. To ja nie mam czasu, ty za to masz go mnóstwo.

\- Co? – zgłupiałem. O czym ta dziewczyna do mnie mówiła?

\- Masz dużo czasu przed sobą Edwardzie. Zawsze będzie czas, by się zabić. Zawsze jest czas by umrzeć, na to aby żyć czasu zawsze nam brakuje. Jestem chora, z każdą sekundą, minutą i dniem umieram, mogę umrzeć jutro albo za miesiąc. Alicja ma nie lada dylemat z planowaniem zakupów z tego powodu, wiesz jaka jest Alicja, prawda? – mówiła spokojnie, jakby opowiadała o pogodzie. Co robiła umierająca dziewczyna w domu mojej rodziny? Dlaczego Alicja chodziła z nią na zakupy? Im więcej mówiła tym mnie pojmowałem o co chodzi. Miałem przed sobą jednak cel do zrealizowania.

\- Evo naprawdę spieszę się, musisz mi wybaczyć, ale … - nie pozwoliła mi skończyć zdania.

\- Jeśli teraz się rozłączysz nigdy Ci nie wybaczę. – powiedziała twardo, jakby sama myśl o tym, że rozłączę rozmowę napawała ją furią.

\- Ale … - zacząłem, ale znów mi przerwała.

\- Znasz historię Romea i Julii? – zapytała ponownie zbijając mnie z tropu.

\- Znam. – odpowiedziałem, nie chcąc znów pokazać swojego ogłupienia słowem „co".

\- No właśnie więc zapewne pamiętasz, że Romeo na skutek jednej nie przekazanej informacji zrobił z siebie głupka zabijając się tuż przed tym jak jego ukochana się obudziła. Chcesz być jak Romeo, Edwardzie? Jak czułaby się Bella, gdyby dowiedziała się, że popełniłeś samobójstwo przez jakieś nieporozumienie? Chcesz by była jak Julia, by ona również zabiła się po twojej śmierci? – zapytała. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego rozmawiam z nią w ogóle, a tym bardziej o klasykach, ale rozmawialiśmy dalej.

\- Bella nie żyje Evo, skoczyła z klifu – powiedziałem mizernie.

\- Żyje. – wykłócała się.

\- Evo …

\- Edwardzie ….

\- Wiem, że moja rodzina cię do tego namówiła …

\- Tu się mylisz. Nikt mnie do niczego nie namawiał. Twoja rodzina jedyne co ma wspólnego to rachunek i to nie mały podejrzewam. – zaśmiała się.

\- Słuchaj … - zacząłem, ale znów mi przerwano. Co jest z tą dziewczyną i przerywaniem?

\- Dobrze. Bella nie żyje niech ci będzie. – powiedziała. Osłupiałem. Słyszałem protesty mojej rodziny w tle.

\- Moje życie bez niej nie ma sensu. – powiedziałem cicho.

\- Wiesz, że samobójcy trafiają do piekła, prawda? – zapytała.

\- Tak – odpowiedziałem ostrożnie, ale bez wahania. Odkąd zostałem wampirem wiedziałem, że nic innego nie czeka mnie po śmierci.

\- Więc Bella jest w piekle Edwardzie, wątpię byście mogli się tam odwiedzać – skwitowała. Powiedziała to tak oczywistym tonem.

\- Wiem, ale życie bez niej nie ma sensu, mówiłem ci już.

\- Ano mówiłeś. Jednak żyjesz bez niej teraz, żyłeś przez ostatnie pół roku – tłumaczyła.

\- Wiedziałem, że żyje, jest szczęśliwa – odpowiedziałem.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jest szczęśliwa? – jej pytaniem zbiło mnie z tropu.

\- Na pewno ułożyła sobie życie – odpowiedziałem.

\- I dlatego się zabiła? – nie miałem odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Zanim jednak zacząłem analizować kontynuowała.

\- Więc w piekle się już nie zobaczycie. Nie chciałbyś spotkać jej po raz ostatni, zobaczyć? – zapytała.

\- Przecież ona nie żyje – protestowałem.

\- Nie bez powodu pogrzeby nazywamy ostatnim pożegnaniem Edwardzie – oświadczyła. Miała rację. Postanowiłem więc zmienić swoje plany. Najpierw pojadę do Forks, zobaczę ją po raz ostatni, a wtedy pojadę do Włoch. Mały przystanek w podróży niczego nie zmieni, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało.


End file.
